REPOST! Waiting For Love
by KyuHyun'JiYoon
Summary: ketika cinta membuatmu terluka, maka menangislah. ketika cinta meninggalkanmu maka menangislah. cinta bisa membuat hati terluka apalagi jika yang dicinta sudah tak bisa memeluk kita didunia nyata. A KyuMin FF! Repost! DLDR and RnR please


**Waiting For Love**

**.**

**.**

**KyuHyunJiYoon Present:**

**Waiting For Love**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**And Other's**

**.**

**Pair:**

**~KyuMin~**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Angst**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Gender Swicts**

**No Feel**

**Bad Diction**

**Typo and The friend's**

**Death Chara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika sebuah penantian sudah tak berarti**

**Ketika sebuah kepastian tak bisa kau raih**

**Maka menangislah…**

**Lepaskan semua kepedihanmu**

**Mungkin lewat air mata**

**Semua rasa sesak yang mengumpul dalam dada**

**Akan mengalir keluar**

**Seiring dengan mengalirnya air mata kepedihan**

**.**

**Cinta tak selamanya berbuah kemesraan**

**Cinta tak selamanya bermandikan kebahagiaan**

**Cinta adakalanya dapat membunuh**

**Membutakan akal pikiran**

**Membuat kita bagai tak punya arah dan tujuan**

**.**

**Dan cinta kali ini,**

**Membuat semua kepedihan dan rasa sakit itu terasa begitu nyata**

**Seakan membangunkan dari mimpi panjang yang indah**

**Lalu berganti menjadi mimpi buruk memakutkan**

**.**

**Kekasih yang ditunggunya tak kunjung tiba**

**Kekasih yang di tunggunya tak pernah terlihat lagi**

**Dan kekasih yang di tunggunya**

**Tak pernah bisa menggenggam tangannya lagi**

**.**

**Cinta kali ini,**

**Membuatnya HANCUR**

**Karena kekasih yang dicintainya**

**Telah berpulang kepangkuan sang kuasa,**

**Menyisakan luka menganga**

**Yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa terobati.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minnie Eonnie mau kemana?" Tanya seorang Yeoja berparas manis. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul sambil terus membereskan bekal-bekal yang akan dibawanya.

"Eonnie? Kau mau kemana? Ini masih pagi" Tanya Yeoja berparas manis itu lagi. Kali ini, Yeoja yang ditanyainya mendongkakan kepalanya, tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menjemput Kyunnie, Wookie-ah" jawab yeoja berpipi Chubby tersebut.

Wookie tersentak dengan jawaban Eonnienya. Membuat dia semakin gelisah.

"T-tapi… aish~ jangan menungguinya setiap hari Eonnie, hari ini dia tak akan pulang~ jangan pergi, Ne? temani aku di rumah" Pinta Wookie. Tapi Minnie tetap membereskan barang bawaannya. "Kan masih ada Yesung Oppa, kau tau? Aku sudah berjanji akan menunggunya. Jadi aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang memeluknya ketika dia pulang" Jawab Minnie, sedangkan Wookie menampakkan wajah sedihnya.

"Eonnie~…." Wookie masih mencoba membujuk Minnie Eonnienya. "Lihat! Aku selalu membawa boneka Teddy Bear ini. Kata Kyunnie, aku harus membawa boneka ini ketika menjemputnya di stasiun nanti" Minnie tidak menghiraukan bujukan Wookie. "Aku berangkat, Ne? jaga diri baik-baik. Ketika aku pulang, aku akan menggandeng Kyunnie" Minnie pamit pada Wookie, tanpa melihat Ekspresi sedih yang di tunjukan Wookie.

"Eonnie~ jangan seperti ini, aku tidak kuat lagi… hikss…" Yeoja berpipi tirus itu terisak. Mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya.

**.**

**.**

Yeoja bergigi kelinci tersebut tersenyum manis, melangkah dengan riang ketempat tujuannya. Menunggu seseorang yang sangat di cintainya. Tanpa tahu, bahwa penantiannya kelak tak pernah ada hasilnya.

Dia duduk di depan stasiun kereta api tersebut, menunggu orang yang dicintainya keluar dari salah satu kereta yang melintas dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kyunnie… sudah 3 tahun kau tak pulang… apa kau tak merindukanku? Lihat aku, aku selalu menunggumu disini. Membawa bekal kesukaanmu dan boneka Teddy Bear pemberianmu" Yeoja berjuluk BunnyMin tersebut terdiam, bermonolog ria di tengan kepadatan stasiun kereta tersebut. Memandangi bekal yang di pegangnya.

Sudah 3 tahun dia seperti itu, duduk di depan stasiun kereta tersebut dan memandangi kereta yang melintas. Berharap sosok yang di tunggunya muncul dan memeluknya. Tapi penantiannya sia-sia. Dia masih mencoba menunggu, walau dirinya mulai menyerah. Menyerah akan keadaan. Menyerah pada takdir hidup.

**.**

**.**

"Kyunnie, aku sudah 5 jam disini. Kau kemana?" Tanya Minnie di tengah-tengah penantiannya. Memandangi semua orang yang turun dari balik pintu kereta. Memandang iri pada mereka yang sudah bisa memeluk orang yang dinantinya. Tapi dia, dia masih menunggu. Menunggu sebuah kehampaan. Menunggu dari matahari mulai tersenyum pada dunia, hingga matahari mengucapkan salam perpisahan lewat cahaya jingganya.

Yeoja manis itu menyerah, Lee Sungmin menyerah. Kali ini, dia pulang tanpa siapapun. Tanpa ada yang di gandengnya dan tanpa senyum yang sama ketika dia berangkat kestasiun ini, menunggu sebuah kesemuan nyata.

Menunggu kepalsuan yang di buat Tuhan, tanpa dia mengetahuinya. Barang sedikitpun.

Dia pulang, pulang dengan langkah gontai. Pulang dengan segudang rasa kerinduan, rindu pada sosok Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah tidak kuat Oppa! Biarkan aku memberitahunya! Biarkan dia tau!" Sebuah teriakan frustasi terdengar dari dalam rumah nyaman itu.

"Wookie-ah, jangan seperti ini. Aku tau, membohonginya lebih lama itu menyakitkan. Tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi, jika dia harus tahu hal itu. Aku tak mau kehilangan senyumnya" Namja bermata sipit itu mencoba memberikan pengertian pada lawan bicaranya.

"Dia harus tahu! Minnie Eonnie harus tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun sudah meninggal! Dia meninggal 3 tahun lalu! Dan kita telah membohonginya bertahun-tahun! Memberikan sebuah harapan palsu! Harapan yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu! Hikss… aku tak kuat Oppa" Akhirnya pertahanan Wookie runtuh. Dia menangis dalam dekapan Yesung.

"Dia meninggal Oppa, hiks… dia sudah meninggal. Jangan buat aku semakin sulit Oppa, jangan buat aku menyakiti Minne Eonnie lebih lama lagi. Hikss… andai Eonnie tahu, jika Kyu meninggal ketika perjalan Pulang kesini, hikss… andai Minnie Eonnie tahu. Hiks.. hikss… aku tak kuat lagi" Yeoja berpipi tirus itu menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya, menangisi takdir hidup yang di terima kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

Yesung mengusap lembut punggung Wookie, menyalurkan ketenangan lewat sentuhan hangat yang nyaman. Mencoba meredam tangis dari Yeojachingunya itu.

Mereka berdua telah menyembunyikan sebuah kenyataan pahit. Kenyataan yang mampu membuat semua harapan yang dibangun sekian lama, runtuh dalam sekali sentakan. Meruntuhkan hati seorang Lee Sungmin

**BRAK!**

Sebuah suara pintu di dobrak terdengar nyaring, dan seorang Yeoja manis menatap nanar pada dua orang didepannya. Menatap mereka dengan pandangan luka dan tak percaya.

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN?" Yeoja manis itu berteriak dalam tangisnya. Dia menangis, menangis ketika mengetahui semua penantiannya itu sia-sia.

Dua orang yang saling menenangkan diri itu tersentak kaget. Tak percaya bahwa apa yang baru saja dibicarakan mereka, terdengar dengan jelas. Terdengar oleh Lee Sungmin.

"E-eonnie… " Wookie menggumam lirih dan kembali menangis. Dia melihat kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu menangis. Tangisannya sarat akan kepiluan, matanya menatap kosong semua objek didepannya. Seakan sekarang, tubuhnya tak bernyawa lagi. Seakan nyawanya melayang jauh, pergi menyusul kehidupan selanjutnya.

"Haha-hahaha… APA MAKSUD KALIAN?! KALIAN MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARIKU!" Minnie tertawa pilu, tawa hambar yang jika didengarkan, membuat kita ikut merasakan mirisnya kehidupan cintanya.

"E-eonnie… hiks… Mianhae… hiks.." Wookie perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung, berjalan kearah Minnie yang sedang menangis histeris. Memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, membagi kekuatan lewat sebuah pelukan. "E-eonnie… Mianhae, a-aku… hiks.. Kyu sudah meninggal Eonnie, M-mianhae karena aku membohongimu… hiks…".

Minnie menatap nyalang pada Wookie yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya, "PERGI! MENJAUH DARIKU!" Yeoja manis bergigi kelinci itu berteriak histeris, mendorong tubuh mungil Wookie yang tak berdaya. "KALIAN MEMBOHONGIKU! UNTUK APA MEMBERIKAN HARAPAN PALSU! AARRRGGHH~!" Minnie berlari keluar rumah, berlari tanpa tujuan. Meninggalkan Wookie dan Yesung yang bersedih karena melihat kenyataan bahwa takdir hidup telah mengahncurkan diri seorang Lee Sungmin.

"EONNIE!" Wookie berteriak kencang, mencoba memanggil Eonnienya. Tapi Minnie tak mendengar, dia terus berlari, berlari mengikuti keinginan hatinya. Berharap ketika dia berlari, semua kepedihan yang dirasakannya akan tertinggal jauh, tertinggal di tempat semula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan benar, cinta kali ini merobek hatinya**

**Memaksakan cairan merah pekat mengalir dengan indah di sela-sela hatinya**

**Membuat dia merasakan kepedihan berkali-kali lipat**

**Meninggalkan goresan luka**

**Luka yang membuat tubuhnya seakan hilang kesadaran**

**Dan pergi menghilang**

**Luka yang seakan membuat nafasnya berhenti saat itu juga**

**Menghentikan detak jantungnya**

**Menciptakan sebuah tubuh yang tak bernyawa**

**Meninggalkan jejak-jejak air mata di setiap langkahnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah boneka Teddy bear coklat melekat ditangannya, dia berdiri didepan rel kereta. Menunggu kereta melintas dan membuat tubuhnya terhempas jauh, membuat nyawanya melayang, menghilang dari muka bumi.

"Kyunnie~ aku akan menyusulmu. Hiks.. ingatkah kau janjimu? Kau akan kembali padaku. Tapi kau bohong, hikss… semuanya berbohong.. hiks.."

**FLASHBACK**

"Noona, kau mencintaiku?"

"Hm, tentu saja Kyu. Sangat amat mencintaimu"

"kalau begitu tunggu aku Ne?"

Minnie mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Menunggu untuk apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, "Menunggu untuk cintaku, aku akan pergi sebentar" Jawabnya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah boneka beruang lucu dari dalam tasnya. "Noona~ aku akan pergi. Jaga diri baik-baik, dan jaga boneka ini juga. Tunggu aku Noona" Kyuhyun menyerahkan boneka berunag itu pada Minnie, "Saat kau menjemputku, bawalah boneka ini. Kau harus menungguku di depan stasiun ini. Aku mencintaimu, aku berjanji akan kembali" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup lembut bibir Minnie, meninggalkan kecupan terakhir dibibir itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Aku datang Kyu, dan aku akan menjemputmu. Menjemputmu kekehidupan selanjutnya"

Sebuah suara nyaring kereta api membelah kesunyian malam di stasiun itu. Tapi Minnie tak kunjung beringsut dari tempatnya, menunggu kertea api itu menabrak dan menghancurkan tubuh mungilnya. "Aku datang Kyu, Selamat tinggal Wookie"

**BRAK!**

Tubuhnya terhempas jauh. Menjadikan malam itu malam terakhirnya. Meninggalkan rasa sakit itu di tanah ini. Meninggalkan semua kenangan manis dengan orang-orang tercintanya.

**END**

**Omake:**

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Noona"

"Maafkan aku baru datang, Kyu"

"Gwaenchana. Jadi, Maukah kau menemaniku menghiasi langit malam ini?"

"Tentu saja"

Dan mereka berdua terbang, terbang menuju keabadian yang pasti. Meninggalkan semua duka laranya dibumi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta itu abadi**

**Biarkan orang yang kau cintai pergi menghadap sang kuasa**

**Biarkan tubuhnya terkubur di gundukan tanah yang dingin**

**Karena cintanya selalu dihatimu**

**Menghangatkan dirimu walau tangannya tak bisa mendekapmu**

**.**

**Cinta itu akan berlanjut kekehidupan selanjutnya**

**Maka buatlah cintamu kali ini**

**Menjadi cinta yang suci**

**Walau pahit dan lara yang kau rasakan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai, ini FF aku repost, kkk~ habis lagi ga ada ide buat bikin cerita. Dan sekalian ngumumin soal FF-ku yang My Pussy Bodyguard, FF itu yang review dikit bgt._.v jadi males nerusinnya, hahaha XD bukan bermaksud minta kalian buat reviem, hehehe tapi aku agak kecewa sama mereka yang baca tapi ga kasih coment apapun, seenggaknya coment dari kalian bikin aku jadi semangat nulis lagi ^^ hehehe. Dan.. gimana FF yang ini? Apa udah ada yg pernah baca FFnya? FF ini aku repost, hehehe. Mian kalau angst-nya ga berasa, kkk~ oke sekian gitu aja :p hahaha buat yg baru muncul di FFn selamat datang! ^^


End file.
